eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Light of the Destroyer
"joust kill kill kill" is not a helpful thing to tell people Has anyone successfully killed this mob? Can you give some advice? Tried this with duo and mercs. We didn't really know what to expect, but not this. The goblin began saying kill immediately, one shotted me, the ranger merc, and then my partner, finally my healer merc. THEN after everyone was dead, he said kill kill kill over NPC Say channel. There is a message in Narrative saying he "prepares to pull your life into himself" (or some such) but it's after I'm dead. All of this happened in the same minute. Honestly I expected to have to go looking for some skulls to destroy to debuff him, because of the quest text, but it seems to be an empty zone with just him in it. Maybe it's a melee attack and the key is to root him. Vampires can't do their thing without a melee attack, right? --Subaltern (talk) 03:51, June 3, 2017 (UTC) This one helps to have a good tank and good dps. Everytime someone dies, he will heal himself a bit. If you have enough dps, you should be able to make progress and get his health down even if someone dies occasionally. Also the people in the group need to have enough hit points or they will die too easily. I'm a fury and am healing constantly during this battle and the ones that are under 4 million hit points I'm constantly healing and having trouble keeping alive. Having another that can rez so the main healer doesn't have to is a help. You really need a full group for this. I've tried 2 separate evenings with several different full groups, we still haven't done it. Usually it was because a couple people were too low and kept dying or we stayed alive but didn't have enough dps to get his health down. My guildie who has successfully killed him twice said it took about half a dozen attempts each time. Keep trying, and there are usually people needing to do this quest so it hasn't been too hard to find people to help when I ask in general chat. I've seen groups try having the tank take him on the rock while the rest of the group stays together at a distance, and where the whole group stays with the tank and everyone jousts back together. I'm still unsure which is better, except that make sure everyone jousts and stays together. If everyone scatters a different way then that is a nightmare for the healers as you'll get out of range of them. One suggestion I liked was to use the forward and backward arrow keys only so everyone stays relatively close. --Glenorian (talk) 19:00, June 9, 2017 (UTC) What is the trigger for ACT please? Having attempted this several times now, I'm aware there is a phrase in Narrative channel that appears in time for you to joust. Jousting when he says Kill Kill Kill is too late. The narrative is something like "... prepares to draw on your life force..." I unfortunately didn't take a screenie of it or I would add it. If anyone would help out, what's your act trigger for jousting this? Another thing that helps is Combat Mitigation debuffs, so use them first, then smash him with any Ascension skills. About that time it will be time for the first joust. Joust and repeat. I haven't trie this with a mage, but the flavor text says he has "protections" which reminds me of dispelling. Something to try with a mage. Subaltern (talk) 08:03, August 12, 2017 (UTC)